darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Living rock protector
Living rock protectors can be found throughout the Living Rock Caverns. They were released along with the Living Rock Caverns on 17 September 2009. They attack with melee and are surprisingly inaccurate for their combat level; a player with good armour and a decent Defence level will not find these monsters to be too big of a problem. In addition, they are aggressive, but the player actually has to be right next to them in order to be targeted. Thus, if enough care is taken, a player could navigate around the living rock protectors without being attacked at all. They are given as slayer tasks by the Slayer Master Kuradal. Upon death they turn into Living rock remains which may be mined for Living minerals. The minerals are used as bait for fishing rocktails which are also located in the caverns. Strategies Although the living rock creatures are all high-levelled, many players can kill them fairly easily, as they have low max hit, accuracy, defence, and attack speed. A player with high levelled Magic can easily take these out with the water surge spell and use of the basic ability Combust in very little time, making this a very fast and easy Slayer task. Players can quite comfortably tank these monsters for trips of at least one hour with a decent set of armour and an inventory of food. These monsters are extremely inaccurate for their combat level, which greatly increases the ease with which a player with a higher defence level can fight them and sustain little to no damage. Using a set of mid-level magic armour negates the need for food almost entirely. One way to stay here for very long is to bring a Bunyip familiar and lots of swallow whole scrolls and fish either cavefish or rocktail and eat them with the scrolls. However, this requires 85 or 90 Fishing and 88 or 93 Cooking, respectively. Many players fight these for their average drops, but players with high Mining and Fishing kill these creatures to obtain bait for rocktail, which is one of the best pieces of food in Runescape. Occasionally there will be a glitch where a previously mined living rock creature's remains will appear again after being mined. This will act like normal living rock remains and can be mined. It is thought of as a bonus because of the extra mineral gain. Drops 100% Charms Please add your charm drop rates to the next template: Runes Ores (noted) Gems (noted) Other Universal drops Trivia *There is currently a glitch where if you use some damage-over-time abilities (namely Combust) to finish it off, the effect will continue on its corpse after the creature has died. Sometimes when this occurs, the Living Rock Protector will gain a second, smaller health bar before "dying" again, and producing a set of normal bones, leaving no remains to be mined. *Equipping all pieces of the Magic golem outfit renders all living rock creatures unaggressive. nl:Living rock protector fi:Living rock protector